


The Winchesters Doesn't Know

by TNT_BIZZ



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNT_BIZZ/pseuds/TNT_BIZZ
Summary: "Exactly, who are you Cas?"Supernatural, yet the boys doesn't know anything supernatural about their friend Castiel.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Winchesters Doesn't Know

Chapter 1 Summary:

The Winchesters are on their first hunt with their friend, Castiel. In the process, Dean got knocked out. Cas finally uses his angel powers secretly to heal Dean.

\-------------------

"Let's gank this son of a bitch up." Dean knew this hunt would be just like the others, but he seemed to be in a hurry. Sam was standing right behind him and Cas, ready with a shotgun filled with rock salt. Wherever this ghost was, the Winchesters are making sure it will no longer roam the hallways of Rockimoff High School.

"Cas, you sure you wanna be in this? You know, your shooting skills haven't been that good," Sam said it not in a mocking way, but rather worried, and it was true that Castiel was not the best at handling guns.

"Well it hasn't been good since the beginning," Dean mocked jokingly. 

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes, "Anyway, we're getting closer to the stairs," he sped his pace up to walk next to Dean, "The basement's where the victims were found."

They made their way to the center of the building. Sam shone his flashlight to see further down the hallway. Dean and Cas was looking out behind him. The eerie silence sent an unusual chill. As Dean looked to the end of the hallway, he turned back to see Cas and spotted a familiar flickering form behind him, "Cas!" He shouted.

But it was too late, Cas was already catapulted into a classroom and hit some tables until his back felt the wall. Thank God, Sam was quick enough to move aside. The two brothers quickly put their shotguns up in reflex but the ghost was fast, it threw Dean to the end of the hall and Sam to the other end, sending them into a chain of coughing. 

Castiel was still retrieving himself from the impact, but there was no time for him to wait for the pain to go away, the ghost was already clenching his neck and choking the life out of him. Alone in that room, Cas took his chance, lifting his hands then spreading his fingers to blast the ghost away. Cas quickly stood up after remembering the boys' current situation.

"Cas!" Sam was right at the doorway and almost bumped Cas.

"Where's Dean?" The two looked to the other side of the hallway.

Dean's figure lied down on the school's floor, no signs of conscience. He passed out.

"I'll carry him, take care of the body," Cas nodded and made his way to the school's basement. It was quiet down there and Cas started knocking at the brick walls until one spot sounded different. It took him only a punch and a segment of the wall tore down, and there lies the ghost's rotting corpse. He poured salt on it and lighted it up on fire, and the ghost was haunting no more.

Back in the impala Dean was out cold on the back seat while Sam, on the driver's seat, staring out the window, deep in thought.

"So how is Dean?" Castiel entered the vehicle, shotgun.

"Well, his head was bleeding, so I don't think so. Maybe a day or two." Cas nodded in understanding.

Sam exhaled and turned the keys to start the car. And that was it, they rode back to Bobby's.

\--------------------------------------------------

\---Back at Bobby's, one day later---

Dean still lies on bed, Sam went out for supply run, and Castiel waited by Dean's side. The bandage in Dean's head started to show signs of the need for a newer one. But Cas was never good with tying up bandages, he huffed several times contemplating whether he should do what he thinks he would do. It is kind of risky, what if Sam gets suspicious?

"Alright," Cas finally decided and put his palm above the injury. His hands shone over Dean's head. In a couple of seconds Dean started showing signs of consciousness and groaned.

"Cas?" His eyes struggled to focus. He sat up, well, at least 'tried to' sit up.

Cas helped him, "You passed out, the ghost threw you pretty hard, we're in Bobby's now, its been a day and Sam out for supply run."

Dean coughed hoarsely, "W-water!"

Cas turned and poured water off the jar. He gave it to Dean and he finished it in a couple of seconds, "Heh, brings me back," Dean laughed, "First time you saw us come back from a hunt, we were pretty banged up and you brought us water and said, 'Here, it shall suffice to quench a humans thirst.'" Dean mockingly mimicked in Cas' deep voice. 

They laughed, "Made it hard to believe you were even human," Dean continued.

Cas chuckled, but it seemed to uncomfortably fade.


	2. Who Are You, Castiel?

Chapter 2 Summary:

Enter, Castiel.

\----------------------------

Two years ago the boys were on a hunt. Lately they have heard reports of a new monster strolling around called leviathans. They have never encountered a thing as such, but they spent the last couple of months hunting them. Bobby had contacted all the hunters he knew about the leviathans. It wasn't long until they figured out how to get rid of them. But how they started to appear was a mystery, the books all said they were to be locked up in purgatory, so in conclusion something must've gotten them out, and the boys are willing to find out who, or what.

The reports came from a small neighborhood that was clearly signs of a leviathan. It was handled by a hunter, but he never came back. When Bobby told Sam and Dean about it, they were really agitated to get out of the house.

So here they are, in a forest near the neighborhood running to chase a leviathan. If this leviathan escapes, their investigation would've gone to a waste and it would move on to another city for its next victims.

The boys ran as fast as they could until Dean suddenly halted. Sam almost tripped while trying to stop. He looked at Dean to see what was wrong. Dean pointed a finger, indicating silence. That's when Sam noticed, he couldn't hear anything, not even the sound of the leviathan they were chasing after.

Then a horrifying shriek came from behind Dean far in the forest. The boys twisted their position an ran towards it.

"Ugh!" A man was down in the ground, groaning.

With instinct, the Winchesters took out their gun and pointed it towards the man.

"N-no," he said, "the leviathan, it caught me off guard."

The brothers looked at each other, they nodded, "and what? You're a hunter?" Dean asked.

He didn't reply, instead his eyes grew wide, "Dean!" He shouted.

A leviathan, who crept up behind Dean, whacked him. Sam was startled as the leviathan stepped towards him and started shrieking, showing off many teeth sticking out of its head. But Sam was still quick enough to life his machete and slice its head off. The leviathan's head rolled to the ground, and Sam exhaled deeply.

Dean stumbled as he tried to stand up, "So that's it huh?" Sam grinned for a second, glad that the job is done.

"No, that's not it, it wasn't alone," the man looked at the Winchesters with serious eyes.

Two leviathans jumped at the Winchesters and tackled them down. Dean and Sam dropped their machetes in surprise. They wrestled on the floor, easily slipping due to the dead leaves. At first they struggled, but in a slash, the leviathan that was pinning Sam down dropped dead, headless. The one pinning Dean, turned around and shrieked, but also gone in a slash. The Winchesters froze.

\-------------------------------------

\---Later, in a Diner nearby---

"Listen, man, uh, thanks for what you did back there," Sam looked towards Dean.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Dean shot the question quick.

The man looked around his late 30s and wore a suit underneath a beige trench coat. He had dark hair and a stubble, and was very uncomfortably staring.

"I-I'm Castiel, I've heard of you before," and a very unusually deep gruff voice.

"So you're friend of Bobby?" Sam asked.

He snapped his eye contact and looked towards the diner's window for a quick glance, then turned to look towards the Winchesters, "I... I don't know."

The brothers looked startled, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't remember anything. All I know is that I was off to hunt a leviathan..." his voice trailed, "and nothing else."

"Seriously, memory loss? Are we're just gonna trust this guy? I mean everything about him is weird, who dresses up like that for a hunt? We don't know where he came from, and even his name is weird!" The Winchesters got their meal and now they were struggling to find out what to do with Castiel.

"Then what else are we going to do Dean? Dump him off here and leave him alone?" Sam had a point.

Dean took a deep breath and looked down at the asphalt.

Finally, Dean walked towards Castiel, who was standing in the middle of the parking lot after being told to give the Winchesters some space, "So, we're going back to Bobby's, you can come with us and crash at Bobby's until you find yourself out," he offered.

"I would like that," Castiel said.

"Well alright then buckle up, Cas," Dean pointed to the black '67 Chevy Impala.

Castiel titlted his head in confusion, Dean sighed, "It's a shortened version of your name," he explained.

"Oh," Cas opened the Impala's door and took a seat.

The car drove off to the road, going back to Bobby's.

 _'I can't believe that worked,'_ Cas thought.


	3. Deaths for Death

Chapter 3 Summary:

Bobby gets shot by Dick and turns into a spirit. Castiel realizes he starts to grow weaker. The Winchesters and Castiel part ways. While the boys find that Bobby's spirit had remained, Castiel had some recharging to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Gunshot.

"Bobby?"

"Bobby!"

The ride to the hospital was not quiet. The boys were shouting. Cas was quiet, very quiet. Dick's bullet got to Bobby's head and he was definitely not responding to any of Sam and Dean's questions. Cas, in the backseat, holding to Bobby's unconscious body was panicked by Sam, "Cas, is he okay? Talk to me, Cas!" But he never looked or tried to listen what Sam was saying. 'I could save him.' He kept repeating at his head. Cas lifted his hand and placed it at the side of Bobby's head, it starts to glow.

He could see, he could hear him, "Rufus listen to me!" And he was fighting. He was fighting for the Winchesters. But for some reason, he was not getting better. Cas was taken aback.

In the hospital, Sam was in shock, he was speechless, his gaze was at the floor, but his eyes seemed to stare at something elsewhere.

Dean was furious, mad at the amount of people believing that Bobby will not make it. And he hated it, he hated the way they had no hope. Dean exhaled, he couldn't believe them. Then he left for fresh air, he needed it.

"I saw Dick."

"What? What did he say?" Sam snapped from his silence.

**"The old man won't make it Dean, you know it. I've got good shots,"**

**"Shut up Dick!"**

**"You smell like him."**

"Just some bullshit, then he went away," Dean rubbed his mouth, "I mean seriously, Bobby's not just gonna go like that, not like this!"

Sam's face turned tense, tenser than before, he was hurt too, but he felt the need to tell Dean, "Dean, looking at the possibilities, I don't think it's- I don't think Bobby's gonna make it."

"Sam!" The name came out in an exhale, it sounded weak in the end, and disappointed.

"Cas!" Cas was startled with Dean's voice. He too had been quiet through the whole event, "Cas, could you show Sam how his sorry ass won't help with saving Bobby?"

Castiel didn't reply, he took a momentary glance at Dean, with sad eyes, then lowered his head down again.

\---

It was last visitation before surgery, Sam held onto Bobby's hand, "Thank you, Bobby. Thank you for everything," what else was he supposed to say.

The three just couldn't say anything else.

Until Bobby held Sam's hand.

"D-don't speak Bobby, Cas, paper and pen!" Cas quickly took a pen from the clipboard and handed it to Bobby as fast as he could.

Bobby wrote a set of numbers at Sam's hand then dropped it in exhaustion.

"Idjits."

The only sound stuck to their ears was a monotone note.

\---

Castiel still couldn't let the guilt pass. He was still shook from the incident, "Dean, Sam."

He talked to them, and they understood. They were all shaken enough to need their own space.

And so they parted ways.

Sam and Dean spent weeks to find out what the numbers meant. It was a coordinate an empty field Dick planned to make a secret project out of. Not long after Bobby showed himself, he had chosen to stay as a spirit to help the boys hunt Dick down.

\---A week after Cas splits up---

"Castiel, I see your fuel's starting to run out," the other fellow angel said, and it was true, "you know there are other ways to regain it."

"Heaven, you want me to go back to heaven? That would be suicide."

"It wouldn't be that bad, after all you were the one who went all rogue."

In a swift second the blade was already heading towards the angel's chest. He was quick enough to grab Castiel's wrist and lead it a different way. Still, with a hit from Cas' leg, he trips and is now pinned on to the ground.

Castiel points his blade to his neck, "You're hesitating."

"Am I?"

"Why?"

The angel scoffs, "Heaven's not the only one putting you on a bounty," Castiel flinched at that, "Not so special anymore eh? Someone doesn't want you dead!"

It was too late for Castiel, the angel's blade already scraped a portion of his stomach. He groans in pain, and stumbles back. The angel stands up and readies himself to charge, he knows he has the upper hand, that blow Castiel took was enough to limit his movements in combat.

The angel smiled, he charges. Castiel takes a step back to prevent his shoulder getting a hole in it. Now it all seemed clear to him. The angel only wanted capture him, but no intentions as for killing him, and it was the one thing holding the angel back.

Castiel can't let the angel get close to him, with his injury he was no good with close combat. He needed distance.

It was going to be hard for him. The angel kept waving his blade at Castiel's arm, trying to injure them. And with every wave Castiel dodges by moving backwards a single step, closed to the wall behind him, he was waiting. Then the moment came, the angel pulled his elbow and released a blow, aiming for Castiel's right hand, which held an angel's blade. Castiel lifted his right foot and spun away to dodge, a chance for him to back away and make distance.

The angel turns around, his back facing the wall. Castiel throws his blade and it lands at the angel's right shoulder.

The scream wasn't too loud but it lasted long. Castiel extracts his blade from the angel's shoulder, leaving the angel to groan in pain and sliding to the floor.

Without hesitation, Castiel crouches and lifts the angel's neck, and slits his throat open with his blade.


End file.
